Club Intern (Störtebekers Logbuch Nr. 6)
thumb|120px|right|Seite 4 thumb|120px|right|Seite 5 thumb|120px|right|Seite 6 thumb|120px|right|Seite 7 thumb|120px|right|Seite 8 Dieses Club Intern gibt einen Rückblick und einen Überblick über die geplanten Angebote und Aktivitäten der Störtebekers Erben: Darunter Cons und das Logbuch selbst. Aufbau und Inhalt Die Rubrik Club Intern war in den ersten 13 Ausgaben die Möglichkeit zur Ansprache an die Vereinsmitglieder und gleichzeitig zur Außendarstellung der Vereinsaktivitäten. Der Stil war mal mehr, mal weniger durchsetzt piratisch-nautischen Klischee-Ausdrücken. Bilder und Illustrationen Drei der vier Bilder steuert Thomas Finn zu diesem Artikel bei, der ansonsten nicht für Illustrationen verantwortlich zeichnet. Der minimalistische Stil macht auch deutlich, dass dies wohl eher ein kurzfristiger Behelf war. Die vierte Illustration ist das Logo des Vereins Störtebekers Erben, welches immer mal wieder im Störtebekers Logbuch verwendet wurde. Der Illustrator ist unbekannt. Quelltext Club Intern AUFWACHEN, LAND IN SICHT! Ha, wer aus dieser Aufforderung schließt, daß wir bisher kein Land gesehen hätten, irrt gewaltig. Aber äußert Euch ruhig zu diesem Thema, wir werden schon dafür sorgen, daß die Mutigen von nun an immer als erste Land sehen - ganz weit oben am Mast HÄNGEND... (har, har). Doch genug gemotzt, kommen wir nun zum vergnüglichen Teil unserer Fahrt durch die vereinsinternen Gewässer. Denn mittlerweile gibt es wieder eine ganze Menge zu berichten. Als erstes ein Lob von der Offiziersriege (ganz nach dem Motto: Mit Zuckerbrot und Peitsche): Leute ihr haltet Euch großartig! Mittlerweile ist die Mitgliederzahl unseres Vereins auf über 60 Leute angewachsen und es besteht kaum Grund zur Klage. Bei unserem Donnerstagstreff im FZ Nöldekestraße finden sich in der Regel 25-30 aktive Mitglieder ein. Für Stimmung ist also immer gesorgt. Der Vorstand wird auch weiterhin die Praxis beibehalten, Mitglieder, die sich schon länger nicht mehr blicken ließen, anzuschreiben, ob diese überhaupt noch Interesse am Verein haben. Denn wenn es etwas gibt, was wir wenn möglich vermeiden wollen, dann sind dies Karteileichen. Versteht dies jetzt aber bitte nicht falsch; das heißt nicht, daß ab jetzt Anwesenheitspflicht auf dem Donnerstagstreff herrscht, aber die 36 DM Mitgliedsbeitrag im Jahr lassen sich schließlich gegebenenfalls besser anlegen (höre ich da Widerspruch? Gut so, der Mann wird sofort zum obersten Deckschrubber befördert und darf nun 20 DM mehr Beitrag zahlen). Dennoch sind uns allerdings auch einige Merkwürdigkeiten zu Ohren gekommen. Wie Ihr sicherlich wißt, haben wir bei einigen Hamburger Spieleshops Prozente für die Mitglieder herausgeschlagen. Konkret handelt es sich dabei um zwei Läden; bei DRACHENEI haben Störtebekers Erben die Möglichkeit mit einer Vergünstigung von bis zu 10% einzukaufen. Marc Hansen bei FANTASY & SF (ehemaliger Look-Laden) gewährt den Erben 5% auf alle Produkte allerdings gilt dies nicht für Bücher. 350px Es kann aber NICHT angehen, daß irgendwelche Mitglieder selbstständig und ohne Absprache zu irgendwelchen anderen im Hamburger Raum beheimateten Läden latschen und dort mit Verweis auf die Mitgliedschaft im Verein arrogant und selbstherrlich bis zu 30% Rabatt einfordern. Ich glaube, bei Euch hackt es irgendwo!? Sollte dem Vorstand noch einmal derartiges zu Ohren kommen, hat das entsprechende Mitglied in Zukunft damit zu rechnen, vom Verein ausgeschlossen zu werden! Doch zu anderen Dingen (ach, wie schnell mich doch so'n Schluck aus der Rumbuddel wieder beruhigt). STARD '92: Viel Worte will ich zu diesem Punkt nicht verlieren. Denn schließlich erscheint diese Ausgabe unseres Vereinsmagazines zu diesem Anlaß und dann sind alle Hinweise, Infos usw. veraltet. Nachträglich sei daher nur soviel angemerkt, daß wir uns mal wieder kräftig ins Zeug gelegt haben. Störtebekers Erben haben auch dieses Jahr dafür gesorgt, daß auswärtigen Conbesuchern zahlreiche Schlafplätze zur Verfügung stehen. Trotz des Handikaps, daß uns fast keine der Räumlichkeiten aus dem letzten Jahr zur Verfügung stehen (Konfirmationen im Harburger Raum), haben wir es zum gegenwärtigen Zeitpunkt, an dem ich hier am Computer sitze und diesen Bericht tippe, auf insgesamt 185 Schlafplätze gebracht. Ich bin zuversichtlich, daß wir bis zum 25. April die 200er Marke kräftig überschritten haben werden. Neben einem Stand, mit dem wir vertreten sein werden, werden die Erben auch noch zahlreiche andere Aktivitäten auf STARD durchführen. Achtet einfach einmal auf die netten Träger des neuen Störtebeker-T-Shirts. Störtebeker-Con '92 Wie schon im letzten Jahr erfolgreich durchgeführt, werden die Erben auch dieses Jahr den nach STARD interessantesten Rollenspiel-Con in der Hansestadt auf die Beine stellen: Den STÖRTEBEKER CON'92. Wie im letzten Jahr werden auch dieses mal zahlreiche Live-Rollenspiele, Workshops und Gesprächsrunden, Turniere, Computerspielepräsentationen sowie die beliebten Veranstaltungspunkte "Dice-Challenge" und "Conbola" angeboten. Es erübrigt sich zu erwähnen, daß der Vorstand wieder zahlreiche Freiwillige benötigt, die durch tatkräftige Hilfe oder kreatives Wirken zum Gelingen des Cons beitragen. Ihr wißt ja, notfalls werden Freiwillige bestimmt... Wer nun Appetit bekommen hat, erfährt Näheres in der Rubrik "Der Ausguck", die sich weiter hinten im Heft befindet. VEREINSMAGAZIN "LOGBUCH" Hier werden demnächst einige Veränderungen anstehen. Ursprünglich war schon für diese Ausgabe ein DinA4 Format geplant. Auch wenn wir schon zahlreiche Negativstimmen zu diesem Unterfangen bekamen ("Das alte Format ist doch viel praktischer", "DinA5 ist doch viel fanischer" usw.), können wir dennoch nicht die Tatsache ignorieren, daß sich ein A4 Magazin auf Cons einfach besser verkauft, als ein Heft im schmucken DinA5-Format. Darüberhinaus sind wir schon bald in der Lage, fast das gesamte Logbuch auf einem PC zu erstellen. Nie wieder kleben, juhu! Also Leute, wartet das Ergebnis einfach einmal ab. Es gibt nichts schlimmeres, als ein Magazin, das sich nicht entwickelt. Im übrigen suchen wir auch weiterhin Mitarbeiter, die mit uns am Logbuch basteln oder auch einfach nur Ideen für weitere Gags, Gimmicks und Artikel liefern. Neben der alten Logbuch-Crew um Marc, Lars & Lars, Dirk, Jörg, Matthias, Uli und mir freuen wir uns im übrigen, Katja Engler begrüßen zu dürfen, die für künftige Ausgaben ihre Mitarbeit angekündigt hat. KAPERFAHRTEN' 92: Das deutsche Fandom ist vor uns nicht sicher! Kaum waren die heimischen Gewässer wieder eisfrei, nahmen wir am 20.3. Kurs auf Mannheim, wo das inzwischen recht bekannte MART zum neunten mal abgehalten wurde. Doch diesmal trafen wir auf ein vorbereitetes Empfangskomitee, das seine Gegenmaßnahmen schon getroffen hatte. Indem die Mannheimer Timo Brüggemann einluden, der eine gigantische Sammlung diversester Fanzines mit sich schleppte und damit nahezu zwei (!) ganze Tische zudeckte, war an einen normalen Verkauf unseres Logbuchs nicht mehr zu denken. Wenn man bedenkt, daß Timo in seinem Angebot zu 90% ziemlichen Ramsch anbietet, dürfte es niemanden verwundern, daß kaum einem die kleinen bunten Hefte unseres geliebten Vereins ins Auge stachen. Vielleicht hätten wir es wie unser guter Wachenheimer Freund und Kupferstecher Ralf Tempel machen sollen, der schon zu Beginn der Veranstaltung energisch Raum für seine Folianten einforderte und Timo immer wieder androhte, "versehentlich" etwas Kaffee über dessen bunte Blätterberge zu verschütten, falls dieser seine tischmäßigen Expansionsgedanken nicht zügeln würde. Naja, wir haben an diesem Wochenende immerhin ein Anstandsexemplar verkauft... MART 9 selbst war insofern gut organisiert, als daß reichlich Verpflegung und viel Raum für die zahlreichen Spielrunden (Rollenspiele, Tabletops u.s.w.) zur Verfügung standen. Programmäßig wurde sonst nicht viel geboten, sieht man einmal von dem hervorragenden Workshop "Die Geschichte des Rollenspiels" von Oliver Hoffmann ab, dessen Vortrag der Leser in diesem Logbuch finden kann. War schon lustig mitanzusehen, wie sich Ralf Tempel und Marc stritten, wer den Vortrag wohl bekommen würde. Lustig waren auch die Fury of Dracula Runden am Samstagabend. Marc wollte mal wieder unbedingt den "Batman" raushängen lassen ("Bathöhne") und nahm für sich die Figur des Dracula in Anspruch. Die Jäger bestanden aus Linda Heweker, die treuen Logbuchlesern noch durch ihren konstruktiven Leserbrief in der Ausgabe 5 bekannt sein dürfte, Ralf Tümpel und mir (Tom). "Und ich sachte noch, Höhne tu's nicht, sachte ich" aber Höhne wollte nicht hören. Ich hatte ihm eine halbe Stunde als Dracula gegeben, er brachte es mit Regelerklärerei auf knapp 25 Minuten. Schon zu Anfang des Spiels stürzte er sich auf Linda, die ihn dann auch gleich bei Tageslicht mit einem Eichenpfahl aus dem Weg räumte. Selten so gegröhlt! Ok, ich gebe es zu, mich haben sie als Vampir dann kurz danach auch ausgeschaltet, aber dafür habe ich die drei auch ganz schön zur Ader gelassen, jawoll. Ansonsten bestach der Con vor allen Dingen durch viel Prominenz aus dem Fandom. Neben Tümpel und Timo, konnte man auch Janni Steines aus Heidelberg, sowie Martin Kliehm antreffen, der uns glücklich, über beide Backen lächelnd, verkündete, daß er nun nicht nur Vorsitzender bei 252 sei, sondern neuerdings auch stellvertretender Vorsitzender bei GFR (oder war's umgekehrt? - auch egal). Marc und ich haben uns dann mit ihm gefreut... Insgesamt verlebten wir vier, alles in allem witzige Tage, die nur durch den recht schalen Logbuchverkauf und das geringe Programmangebot getrübt wurden. Aber man kann ja schließlich nicht alles haben, gell? Geplant ist im übrigen eine großangelegte Fahrt zum PHAN-CON. Achtet einfach einmal auf das niedliche Pinnbrett auf dem Donnerstagstreff, das überraschenderweise sogar Beachtung zu finden scheint. Dort tragt Euch bei Interesse ein. ÜBRIGENS: Es handelt sich bei dem Con erstaunlicherweise doch um kein Panflötenkonzert, sondern um einen ganz normalen Spielecon... - eines unserer Mitglieder hat's doch tatsächlich geglaubt, oh Mann. FILMGESELLSCHAFT SUCHT SCHAUSPIELER BEI STÖRTEBEKERS ERBEN: Naja, ganz so pompös ist die Sache nun doch nicht, aber wie ich Euch kenne, hättet Ihr diesen Absatz ansonsten übersprungen. Geplant ist auf jeden Fall ein Videofilm unter der Leitung von Lars Redeligx und Dirk Utzig in dem unser Hobby mal kräftig auf den Arm genommen werden soll. Nähere Infos können von den beiden bezogen werden. Dirk schwitzt jedenfalls schon seit einem Monat über dem Drehbuch, doch immerhin hat er schon eine ganze Seite zustande gebracht. Verständlich, wenn man sich vor Augen führt, daß die Dialoge unter Rollenspielern meist etwas einseitig und flach verlaufen ("Eh, den slash ich wech, eh"- "Goil, mein Karakter hat im letzten Modul ne neue Wumme mit ne'm +15 Bonas gegen Orkplätzchen gekriegt"). Also, den beiden ist es durchaus ernst mit ihrem Projekt. Meldet Euch einfach mal. SPIELSPASS IM DRITTEN QUARTAL: Ähnlich wie im letzten Jahr soll wieder ein kleines Waldfest inkl. Geländespiel und Grillfete veranstaltet werden. Die Kosten übernimmt natürlich wieder vollständig der Verein. Da diesmal allerdings ein etwas aufwendigeres Geländespiel mit Schnitzeljagd- und Outdoor-Live-Rollenspiel-Elementen vorgesehen ist, sind schon jetzt Leute gesucht, die Lust haben, beim Organisationskomitee mitzumachen. Schließlich geht es nicht an, daß Ihr faulen Säcke Euch immer nur auf unsere LRSP-Spezialisten Uli & Lars verlaßt. Terminmäßig würde die Veranstaltung kurz nach der Sommerpause im August stattfinden. 350px Und noch etwas war/ist für das dritte Quartal dieses Jahres geplant: Die STÖRTEBEKER ROLLENSPIELER OLYMPIADE! Ursprünglich hatten wir vor, diese Veranstaltung zusammen mit dem Oldenburger Spieleverein "Spieltraum" in Szene zu setzen aber mangels aktiven Mitgliedern dort werden wir die Sache wohl wieder in die eigenen schwieligen Hände nehmen müssen. Geplant war ein zweitägiger Wochenend-Zelt-Con an irgendeinem See. Zwei Mannschaften sollten sich hier sportlich (und meinetwegen auch fair...) in verschiedenen Disziplinen wie Tauziehen, einer großen Wasserschlacht, Ostfriesischem Teebeutel-Weitwurf und dergleichen Piratenvergnügungen mehr messen. Für Samstagabend war eine vorbeugende Verbrüderungsfeier inkl. Live-Rollenspiel, Musi-, Mampf- und Sauforgie geplant. Da die sonnigen Tage zu dieser Jahreszeit rar sind (gerade bei uns an der Waterkant), könnte es angesichts der oben erwähnten Waldparty zu Engpässen in Sachen Veranstaltungszeitraum kommen. Meldet Euch am besten beim Vorstand, welche Veranstaltung Euch gegebenenfalls mehr zusagt. SAUF UND FRESS IM VIERTEN QUARTAL: Wer sich an das Rittermahl vom letzten Jahr erinnern kann, der wird ahnen, daß auch dieses Jahr eine ähnliche Veranstaltung ins Haus steht. Diesmal sind wir auf eine Barkassenfahrt hier in HH aufmerksam geworden, die den verheißungsvollen Namen "Störtebeker Rundfahrt" trägt (kein Scherz). Der Kostenpunkt dieser Veranstaltung liegt wieder bei etwa 80 DM pro Person, allerdings wird der Verein die Fahrt großzügig bezuschussen. Hoffen wir, daß sich die Veranstalter - anders als im letzten Jahr - nicht wieder als Flop herausstellen (oder heißt es "Flöppe"?). SONSTIGES: Ihr seid jederzeit aufgefordert, Verbesserungsvorschläge und Anregungen abzuliefern, inwiefern man unseren Donnerstagstreff noch attraktiver gestalten könnte. Nach STARD'92 wird auch unsere Vereinskasse wieder etwas praller gefüllt sein nicht zuletzt durch den selbstlosen Einsatz des "Blutigen Wolter" der Gerüchten zufolge auch der "Vollstrecker" genannt wird, aber eigentlich nur das Amt des Schatzmeisters versieht. Von Euren Beiträgen wurden inzwischen zwei sündhaft teure Vorstandsessen - äh - Vereinsstempel finanziert und auch die AG's sind gebeten, bald ihre finanziellen Forderungen geltend zu machen. So, als letztes noch ein mahnender Aufruf von Seiten der Offiziersriege an alle MordbrennerInnen und RaufböldInnen an Bord: "Matrosen, es kann nicht hingenommen werden, daß Ihr weiterhin schädliches ausländisches Kulturgut auf unserem Kahn einführt. Unser (zugegebenermaßen etwas kopfloser) Namensgeber 'Störtebeker' würde sich die Haare raufen, würde er erfahren, wie an Bord seiner Erben mit den alten Piratentraditionen gebrochen wird. Denn zunehmend werden von der Mannschaft gewaltige Mengen an Met vertilgt. Dabei dürfte jedem anständigen Piraten klar sein, daß es nur ein wahres Piratengetränk gibt: RUM, RUM und nochmals RUM!!!" [TOFI] 350px Kategorie:Szene Kategorie:Thomas Finn